


bloodied myself awake today

by littlefenrir



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Children, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Superfamily, Superhusbands, lost boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefenrir/pseuds/littlefenrir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning Tony and Clint find a little boy that randomly appeared in the Avenger's Tower over night. The boy has no idea how he got there or why he woke up 10 years old, when he was originally 26. Now they have to figure out what weirdness is at work, how to get the boy to his proper age again, and, oh yeah, Bruce wanting to adopt him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I hope it doesn't become a monster of a story, but we shall see.
> 
> Also: title from Liars song No. 1 Against the Rush

When Gaszi de Lecsoko woke up he knew something was wrong. Instead of the cold hard, ground underneath his sleeping bag, he felt soft cushions. He immediately jumped up and frantically started looking around. He appeared to be in someone’s apartment. There was a large sofa that was in a semi circle facing an even larger TV. He saw a hallway at the top of the small set of stairs and when he peeked down it he saw several doors that were closed and an open doorway that he assumed led to a kitchen. He walked back into the living room and straight to the giant window that currently had it’s curtains closed. Gaszi held his breath and threw open the curtains. Once he saw the view he exhaled forcefully and his shoulders slumped. He was high up. He saw a few buildings he recognized so he knew that he was back in New York City. He was still looking out the window when he heard a voice behind.  
“What the hell? Who are you kid? And how did you get in here?” the voice said.  
He immediately whipped around and saw two people standing at the top of the two-step staircase that led to the hallway. Both men were around the same height. One man had dark brown hair with rather groomed facial hair. He looked to be in some high end and rather expensive clothes. He had a mug in one hand, that Gaszi assumed to be coffee, and some high tech pad in his other hand. The second man was a little broader than the other, with lighter hair, a clean-shaven face and blue eyes. He looked more like some special operative. He had a black and purple shirt on with no sleeves, black form-fitting (a little too form-fitting in Gaszi’s opinion) pants, and black combat boots on.  
The first man seemed rather confused and pissed off looking, but the other man looked more amused than anything else.  
“Tony, I didn’t know you had a kid. Does the Captain know about your illegitimate child?” the second man said with a smile.  
“Shut the hell up, Barton,” the first man said. He turned back to Gaszi, “Alright, kid. Answer my questions. How the hell did you get in here?”  
Gaszi quickly got over his shock and started glaring at the men.  
“How the hell should I know?! Last thing I remember before I woke up was setting up camp and falling asleep. Next thing I know I’m here on some kibaszott couch in some place I don’t even know! And who do you keep calling kid?!? I’m not much younger than you, you fattyú.”  
The man named Barton laughed.  
“I don’t know about a couple of those words, but I’m pretty sure this kid has a mouth on him,” he said to the first man.  
Barton turned back to Gaszi, “Listen, little man. You’re definitely not almost as old as us. Unless you have that weird disease like Gary Coleman. Now calm down and we’ll figure out what happened.”  
“What do you mean?!! Of course, I’m almost your age. I’m 26,” Gaszi said with growing worry.  
The first man who seemed to be called Tony barked a laugh.  
“Did you hit your head or something? You’re a kid. What are you, like 10 or something?”  
Gaszi put his hands in his hair and started pulling it slightly. “Nem, nem! You’re lying!”  
Barton put his hands up as if he was trying to calm down a skittish animal.  
“It’s alright kid. Calm down,” He turned to Tony, “Come on Tony, do something before the kid has an aneurysm.”  
“What am I supposed to do?!” he yelled, tossing his hand that held the pad in the air.  
“I don’t know! But figure something out.”  
Tony glared at Barton for a second before a wide grin crossed his face.  
“JARVIS!”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Get me a mirror.”  
Barton looked at Tony confused before looking back at Gaszi who was pacing and whispering furiously to himself in some language.  
“A mirror, Tony? What the fuck are you going to do with a mirror?”  
Tony just smirked, “Just watch.”  
JARVIS finally gave Tony a small hand held mirror. Tony walked cautiously over to the kid. He grabbed the kid gently by the arm and held the mirror up to him.  
“Look kid. You’re not 26. You’re definitely still a boy.”  
Gaszi stopped when this Tony grabbed him and looked in the mirror. His eyes grew wide before he grabbed the mirror and threw it at the wall. He ripped his arm from Tony’s hand and walked backwards from him until his back hit the wall. He started crying and pointed at both of the men.  
“Nem, nem! Ez nem igaz. Ez egy trükk! Te kibaszott hazug! Mind a ketten! Vagy démonok, vagy valami?! Ne hazudj!”  
Tony and Barton watched in shock as the small boy yelled at them. The boy slid down the wall until he was curled up, knees brought all the way up, with his arms wrapped around his legs. He hid his face and started rocking slowly, still speaking in that unknown language.  
“Tony,” Barton whispered.  
“Yeah?” Tony whispered back.  
“I think you broke him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kibaszott-fucking  
> fattyu-bastard  
> nem, nem!-no, no!  
> “Nem, nem! Ez nem igaz. Ez egy trükk! Te kibaszott hazug! Mind a ketten! Vagy démonok, vagy valami?! Ne hazudj!”-No, no! this isn’t right! This is a trick. You’re fucking liars! Both of you! Are you demons or something? Stop lying!


	2. Chapter 2

When Gaszi came back to reality he heard more voices. Besides the two men (Barton and Tony he reminded himself) and the robot (JARVIS?) he heard a woman’s voice and two other men. The woman had a softer, warmer voice and sounded like she was whispering angrily at someone. One of the other men had a softer voice as well and sounded very…kind. Still masculine, but kind. The other new man also had a kind voice, but sounded very in charge. All of them seemed to be arguing until Barton spoke up.  
“Hey everyone, shut up. I think the kid is back with us,” he said.  
Gaszi peeked over his knees and saw that everyone was standing around him, but far enough away so they weren’t suffocating him and were looking down at him. The woman that Gaszi heard speaking started pushing the men back and walked over to him.  
“Alright, everyone. Back away from the kid. I’m sure he’s scared enough as it is,” she said.  
Gaszi finally got a good look at the woman. She had long red hair and was wearing a medium length dark brown pencil skirt with a tucked in white button down. She had on dark brown high heels that matched and had a warm, comforting smile on her face.   
“Hello there,” she said, “Are you ok now?”  
Gaszi shrugged slightly, still looking up at her.  
“Well that’s good then. Can you tell us your name?”  
Gaszi panicked. He knew he couldn’t tell them his real name. So he went with the nave gajikano name that he used all the time.  
“John Adams,” he replied.  
The woman smiled a little more, “Alright John. Well my name is Pepper Potts. Now, can you tell us how you got here?”  
Gaszi sighed and shook his head, “No.”  
Pepper stared for a little bit before nodding.  
“Alright, well that doesn’t matter for now. We’ll figure out what happened. For now, why don’t we get you something to eat? I’m sure you’re hungry.”  
Gaszi nodded and started to stand up. Pepper held out her hand for him to grab, which he did once he stepped away from the wall. He held on tight and stood right up against her, shyly staring at the men around him. They all just stood there for a second and stared at him until Pepper cleared her throat.  
“Are you all going to keep staring or can I get him some food?”  
All of a sudden they started moving again and mumbling to themselves and each other. One of the men volunteered to make breakfast, while Tony said he was going to check over the security tapes to see what happened and Barton said he would help. The other man just followed Pepper and Gaszi into the kitchen.  
Pepper led Gazsi into the kitchen where the one man was making some food. Gazsi finally got a good look at the room and was impressed. There was enough counter space for several people to work on and a huge island counter in the middle of the large room. There was another door on the opposite side of the kitchen that Pepper headed towards the led to the dining room. The dining room had massive windows like the living room had, but this time almost every wall was just window. There was a very modern looking table with several chairs around it that looked very comfortable. Everything that Gaszi had seen so far looked very minimalist, but also very expensive. Gaszi secretly thanked God that even though he woke in a stranger’s apartment, at least it was a very nice and expensive place that seemed to be filled with friendly people. His situation could be much worse.   
Pepper gestured for Gaszi to take a seat and she sat across the table for him. Gaszi kept his hands in his lap and titled his head down, suddenly very nervous. When he looked up again he saw that Pepper was about to say something when a plate filled with pancakes was set down in front of him. The man that was cooking earlier sat down a seat on one end of the table and Gaszi was finally able to study him a little bit. The man had light brown, clean cut hair with blue eyes. He was extremely tall, at least Gaszi thought so, and well built. Looking at his controlled movements Gaszi could tell that the man must have been in the military or maybe worked for the government. He was placing his bet on military though. Government workers usually weren’t so muscular and often didn’t like to smile. However, this man had a small smile on his face and was looking at Gaszi.  
“I realized I didn’t ask what you liked to eat John, so I figured blueberry pancakes were a safe bet. Luckily, we didn’t run out of blueberries yesterday when I made dessert. I also didn’t know if you wanted butter or syrup so I didn’t add those, but you can have some if you like.”  
Gaszi looked down at the pancakes and then back at the man.  
“May I have some syrup, please?” he asked, quietly.  
The man’s smile grew, “Of course!”  
He got up and went back into the kitchen. When he left Pepper spoke up again.   
“Bruce, why don’t you have a seat?” she said.  
Gaszi turned around and saw a man walk towards the table and sit down at the other end of the table. He looked this man over too. The man looked, well, disheveled was probably the best word. His purple button down was rumpled and untucked from his dark gray slacks. He had stubble and messy dark curly hair. His glasses were still on but they looked like the might fall off and he had bags under his dark brown eyes. The man, Bruce as Pepper had called him, was looking at Gaszi curiously. The other man came back in and handed Gazsi a bottle of maple syrup.  
“Here you go. I hope you don’t mind maple syrup. It’s the only stuff we have.”  
Gaszi nodded his head and proceeded to drench his pancakes in it. He then set the bottle on the table and started scarfing down his pancakes. The man that gave him the pancakes chuckled a little.  
“You might want to breathe between bites,” he said good-naturedly.   
Gaszi blushed a little bit and nodded again. He slowed down his eating until all the pancakes were gone. He then looked over to the man again and smiled a little bit.  
“Thanks for the pancakes. They were delicious,” Gaszi said.  
The man smiled and nodded, “Of course. And you can call me Steve.”  
Gaszi blushed a little more, “Ok Steve.”  
The other man, Bruce, cleared his throat, “Hey John, do you think you could tell us where you came from?”  
Gaszi sighed and looked down. He couldn’t tell them the truth. They seemed like really nice people and he knew they would kick him out once they found out the truth. So he quickly thought up his cover story. He just had to adapt it for a 10 year old, instead of a 26 year old.  
“I live on the streets. I’m originally from Chicago, but after my parents died I didn’t really have a place to go. My mom used to talk about a sister she has in New York City so I figured I would try to find her. I don’t have any money so I’ve just been hitching rides and camping out in safe places I can find,” he said, hoping the other three would buy it.   
When he looked back up at the others they were looking at him with sympathy.   
“Well, John why don’t we get you cleaned up and then I’ll take a look at you. I doubt you’ve seen a doctor in a while and it’s probably best to make sure nothing’s wrong with you since you’ve seemed to have appeared out of nowhere,” Bruce said with a small smile.  
Gaszi nodded and pushed his chair back. He grabbed his plate and stood up.  
“I’ll wash my plate first,” he said before walking away.  
The other three waited until he was in the kitchen before they began talking again quietly.  
“Well even if he says he used to be 26, he’s sure acting like a kid now,” Pepper said, “Maybe he was just scared before.”  
Steve shook his head, “Maybe, but why would a kid make up a story like that? I don’t think that would be the first thing that would pop in my head to say.”  
“Well, Tony is looking into the kid and at the security tapes with Clint so maybe they’ll find out. In the meantime we need to get the kid cleaned up and then do a quick checkup on him to make sure everything is ok,” Bruce said.  
Just then Gaszi walked back into the room.  
“Mr. Bruce, I’m done,” he said quietly.  
With that Bruce led Gaszi to the bathroom so he could get cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nave gajikano-non-gypsy name


	3. Chapter 3

Gaszi was dried off and in new, clean clothes when he walked back into the living room. No one had any clothes that really fit him so he was wearing a black T-shirt that went almost to his knees and a pair of basketball shorts that looked more like pants on him. Everyone was sitting in the living room and Gaszi just stood at the top of the stairs looking very nervous. After all, who wouldn’t be intimidated by all these rather big and powerful looking group of adults? Bruce noticed Gaszi looking scared and motioned him over with a small smile. Gaszi walked over and sat down net to Bruce.  
“Alright, John. I’m going to do a small checkup on you, just to make sure you’re all healthy,” Bruce said with a smile.  
While Bruce was listening to his breathing and checking his blood pressure, Gaszi saw that the man named Tony was busy looking at something on his pad. Everyone else seemed really tense and it was making Gaszi more and more nervous. Bruce noticed this and started talking to Gaszi again, trying to calm him down.  
“So John. I heard you humming something earlier, when we all walked in and saw you. What was the song?”  
Gaszi blushed a little bit, “It was a song my mom used to sing to me, to help me get to sleep.”  
Bruce smiled, “It sounded really pretty. I couldn’t understand what you were saying though. Was it in another language?”  
“It was Hungarian, wasn’t it?” Tony asked, finally looking over at them.  
Gaszi looked over at him with a blank stare. Bruce noticed how he tensed and set his equipment down and looked over at Tony.  
“Tony, what are you talking about?” he asked.  
“The song John was singing. It was in Hungarian. Before you guys came in here the kid had a small breakdown and started yelling at Clint and I in some crazy language. At first I thought the kid was talking in tongues, but realized that couldn’t be possible because that shit doesn’t exist. I asked JARVIS to translate. He did and then told me it was Hungarian the kid was speaking. Isn’t that right, kid?”   
Tony then looked over at Gaszi. Gaszi nodded slightly at him and then cleared his throat.  
“Yeah, that’s right. Is that a problem?”  
Tony chuckled and shook his head, “No, that’s not a problem. The problem is that you lied to us.”  
Everyone looked over at Tony incredulously. Everyone seemed to be a little frozen in shock.  
“Tony! What are you talking about? John hasn’t lied to us,” Pepper said angrily.   
Tony stood up and walked over to Pepper and gave her the pad. He turned back to Gaszi, crossed his arms, and glared down at him.   
“Come on John. Tell the truth. I looked everywhere! There was no John Adams who matched up to you. I even searched for various spellings; thinking maybe there was two M’s in Adams or no H in John. Admit it, kid. You lied.”  
No one spoke for a second just looking back and forth between Tony and Gaszi. Tony and Gaszi were just staring at each other, nobody saying anything until Gaszi finally sighed and his shoulders slumped.  
“Yeah, you’re right. My name isn’t John Adams. That’s just an alias I use when I’m on jobs. My real name is Gaszi de Lacsoko. I didn’t want to lie to you all, but I also don’t know any of you, so I didn’t-and still don’t-know if I could trust you,” Gaszi said.   
Everyone just stared at Gaszi before they erupted in questions. Their voices and questions were overlapping so much that Gaszi couldn’t concentrate on who was asking what. Eventually Pepper got everyone to calm down. She stood up and went to stand next to Tony, looking down at Gaszi as well.   
“Alright, Gaszi. You need to tell us the truth now. How did you get in the building? And why are you here?” she said sternly.  
Gaszi threw his hands in the air and slumped back on the couch.  
“I already told you, I don’t know! Last thing I remember was going to sleep on the outskirts north of the city. I had set up camp and was all tucked into my sleeping bag. Next thing I know when I woke up I’m on this kibaszott couch and not even the right age anymore!”  
“Tony-,” Pepper started to say.  
“Tony and I already checked the tapes,” Clint said, “It’s pretty much like the kid said. There was nothing in the living room, then the tape went blank for a second, popped back in and all of a sudden the kid was there, sleeping on the couch.”  
“Told you so,” Glaszi muttered and crossed his arms.  
Steve then butted in, “So is what you told us about your family true?”  
Glaszi blushed and smiled sheepishly, “Um, kind of. But not all of it.”  
Steve frowned and glared at him a little before Glaszi sighed again.  
“I’m sorry I lied, but I had no choice. No one believed me that I was 26 and, like I said, I don’t know you people. I do have an aunt in the city, but my parents aren’t dead.”  
Tony shook his head again looked up from the pad that he was playing with again.  
“Alright kid. I still can’t find you anywhere. You’re not lying again, are you?”  
Glaszi sat up and glared at Tony, “No, I’m not lying now. You’re not going to find me or anyone under that name because we never register with our given names. That’s an easy way to get caught.”  
Clint snorted, “What are you? A little hitman in training?”  
“No,” Gaszi said forcefully.  
Clint put his hands up in front of him as a sign of peace, “Alright. No reason to be rude, kid. You just seem all superspy kid all of a sudden.”  
Bruce, who had been quiet up to this point, set his hand on Gaszi’s shoulder close to him.  
“Would you be able to tell us about the real you? Not this John Adams. We’re just trying to help and the more we know about you, the more we can help,” he asked gently.  
Gaszi looked over and nodded at him.  
“I don’t know where I was born. So I can’t help you with that,” he started.  
“Can you explain why your name wouldn’t be listed in any database?” Tony asked.  
Gaszi shrugged, “Partly due to not being born in a hospital, but also because we don’t have any official residences. I’m part of a fairly traditional caravan of gypsies, or Roma. We travel around the States putting on plays and sometimes participating in fairs to get money.”  
No one said anything until Clint asked, “Are you serious?”   
Gaszi glared at him again and replied smartly, “Yeah, I’m serious. Is there a problem with that?”  
Clint laughed again, “Man, you’ve got some attitude, kid. And no, it’s not a problem, but you seriously think we’re going to believe that you’re a gypsy? I’m not buying it.”  
Gaszi stood up all of a sudden and started yelling again.  
“Te rohadék! Mi a faszért hazudnék?! Mehetsz baszd meg magad! Elmegyek. Nem kell ezt a szart.”  
He turned around and started heading towards the door that he assumed led outside so he could get away. For a second everyone, just stood there looking at him in shock at his outburst before they started going after him once they saw he was going to leave. Bruce reached him first since he was already closer to him and went to grab his arm.  
“Calm down, Gaszi. We’re just trying to help. You have to just let us figure everything out,” he said.  
He grabbed Gaszi’s arm to try to keep him there. Gaszi tried to pull away and was still yelling.  
“Engedj el, te rohadék! Nem akarom hogy a segítséget! Nem kell a segítséget!”  
All of a sudden Gaszi fell to the floor and looked up at Bruce. Both of their eyes were wide in shock at what had just happened. Bruce had had a good handle on Gaszi’s arm. He should have still been holding his arm. Instead, Gaszi’s arm seemed to go right through Bruce’s hand. It was like he turned intangible suddenly. He phased right through Bruce’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te rohadék! Mi a faszért hazudnék?! Mehetsz baszd meg magad! Elmegyek. Nem kell ezt a szart.”- You son of a bitch! Why the fuck would I lie?! You can go fuck yourself. I’m leaving. I don’t need this shit.  
> Engedj el, te rohadék! Nem akarom hogy a segítséget! Nem kell a segítséget- Let me go, you bastard! I don’t want your help! I don’t need your help!


End file.
